implosionfandomcom-20200213-history
Storyline
'Storyline' All information in this guide has been taken (or comprehended) from in-game text, dialogue, cut scenes and the official website. This guide was made because the storyline is rather difficult to follow in the game and requires the player to already know much of the background story not explained directly or easily in the game. With update 1.1.0 a story arc for Jonathan was added, this part of the game can be played after Chapter 1 is completed. This story arc has been added to this page in Chapter 2 and Chapter 3 as Jonathan, and Avalon. Introduction The plot of Implosion – Never Lose Hope centers around the conflict between the old Earth nations: Adrillia and Thandeous. When alien lifeforms called XADA began their invasion of Earth, the Adrillia nation migrated from their native Solar system to the Tau system 12 lights years away, settling upon a planet known today as Gaia. This left the Thandeous nation to migrate and settle upon one of Gaia's moons, which had harsher environmental conditions. The XADA were left on the ravaged Earth and it seems they are not acting alone when a gateway rift between Earth and Gaia suddenly appeared... 'Pre-game' Sometime before year 2178 Earth now has an orbiting artificial habitat called “The Nightstar” which harbors a part of the Earth population. The humans living there, more technological advanced than on Earth, are called the Ivonix. With Earth's resources such as food, minerals, water, dwindling rapidly, humanity sought to inhabit other worlds for survival. Research into quantum drive tunneling was conducted and the science was nearly perfected until emissions from drive testing attracted virulent alien lifeforms from a galaxy billions of miles away. These alien lifeforms were called Xeno-Atrial Diatridic Automaton (XADA) and are self living single cell-sized organisms able to infect other organisms and control them. Unlike viruses, they do not need a host to survive independently. In addition to organic/living organisms, XADA are also able to control and "infect" machines. Year 2178 XADA came to Earth with a floating spherical "mothership" (aka an AZA, also referred to as a “second moon” by some characters in the game). The AZA acts as a mothership in the sense that XADA are born from it. Eventually the AZA fell towards Earth in such a powerful manner that it even affected the gravity on the planet. It hit Earth "as hard as a falling meteroite" causing huge damage to the surface of the planet and causing the XADA to spread. The XADA then started to invade Earth and started to infect and control humans, animals and even machines. The "hosts" of the XADA eventually mutated into so called XADA mutaforms (i.e. soldier puppets, zombie-like) and started to roam on Earth. The human race tried to counter attack with the use of militarized technology, such as the Warmech (WM) program, produced by Ivonix Industries, which encased soldiers in heavy robotized armor (suits WM-1 and WM-2 were developed during this time). However, these suits could not stop the person inside to be infected by the XADA. After one year of war, two nations remained on Earth, Thandeous and Adrillia. During this time Adrillia successfully developed quantum drives enabling interstellar travel and the humans in the nation fled to a new planet in the Tau Ceti group (Tau system), 12 light years away from Earth. This planet is today named Gaia. Eventually the Thandeous nation on Earth also fled to the Tau Ceti group and settled on one of the moons orbiting the planet Gaia. This moon has rather harsh environment compared to Gaia, this moon was named Thandeous based on the name of the settlers. Eventually a space colony was built nearby Gaia called Cetos. The Ivonix residing in the orbiting artificial habitat, The Nightstar, migrated last from Earth to the Tau system (by moving the whole habitat with the use of quantum drives). Before migration, they left Stealth-X buoys close to Earth which would pick up any XADA activity. The war between Earth and XADA lasted for a total of two years and the humans remaining on Earth were controlled and transformed into XADA mutaforms. Year 2201 The Stealth-X buoys nearby Earth picked up XADA activity and with in-built Quantum-leap technology informed the artificial habitat, The Nightstar, in the Tau system. Around this time, an interstellar gateway termed “rift” appeared in space nearby Earth and Gaia. This rift makes it possible to directly send attacking XADA forces from Earth to Gaia in the Tau system. The XADA is about to send a large spherical mothership through the rift, it is referred to as AZA/super-AZA by the main characters in the game. To counter this threat, the Ivanox people on The Nightstar sent its habitats Jakob Carloway (called Jake) and Diana May. They were sent to Earth on an attack-shuttle named The Nightwing, and with them they have remote controlled WM-3 armored battle suits. The mind is actually "transferred" to the WM-3 suit and if it is destroyed, the person in remote control also dies. Jake remotely controls the WM-3 Avalon, and Diana the WM-3 Crimson. Because these suits are remotely controlled the user cannot be infected by the XADA virus. 'Game' ''Characters'' All main story characters are from the artificial habitat The Nightstar, except Raymond Millar. Throughout the game, the main characters Jake Carloway and Diana May keep in contact, via remote transmission, with other characters located on the artificial habitat the Nightstar. Clement is a minor character in the game. He is located on The Nightstar as a standby pilot for the spaceship Shadow-wing. Clement has a WM-3 suit called Gauntlet. The ship Shadow-wing is installed with a quantum drive and can assist The Nightwing if anything would happen to the crew. His main mission is to defend Gaia if XADA would successfully go through the rift. Napoleon is the force commander of the Ivonix military on The Nightstar. Zoe is an old friend of Diana, and now part of the Warmech division of the Ivonix military, she is located on The Nightstar. She gives information and advice during missions. Jonathan Carloway was left on Earth during the migration to the Tau system. He was there in a research facility on Antarctica (likely there as a solider and was fighting in the war). He is Jake’s uncle and Napoleon’s friend. He controls the WM-2 suit Retrofit, which is a non-remotely controlled suit and therefore requires Jonathan to be inside. He has a dog-like AI battle companion named K-10, which has been his companion since childhood. Raymond Millar is from the Thandeous nation on Earth and is the main antagonist in the game. He and his wife (Goldie Millar) worked in the Silent Chamber research facility located on Antarctica. There he developed a masking agent so humans could successfully prevent to be infected by the XADA (i.e. undetected/hiding from the XADA and thus unaffected). He also developed a technological system to control the XADA (and now he uses the attack beacons to cause an attack signal to control the XADA for the invasion of the Tau system). Chapter 1 The mission given by force commander Napoleon is to find out what is causing the XADA attack signal originating on Earth, and to try and stop the source of the potential XADA invasion of the Tau system (i.e. sending the AZA trough the rift). Apparently there are several attack beacons causing the XADA attack signal, and the beacons can also be biological. Avalon was sent down from The Nightwing in a drop pod (small shuttle) to a city on Earth (unknown location) to gather intel on and remove attack beacons nearby. The locations of the other attack beacons are unknown. At the same time, in the ruins of the old Adrillian capital on Earth the XADA has started to construct the AZA, and if it’s successful in reaching the rift, AZA will arrive 8000 miles from the surface of Gaia in the Tau system. During Avalon’s way to track down the attack beacons a Solar storm erupts on the sun and the XADA, with the use of an induction field, take this opportunity to hijack the ‘neutral link’ between Avalon (on Earth) and Jake (on The Nightwing), causing a “nightmarish” reality to occur in Jake’s mind. Jake eventually meet a group of humans hidden away, and finds out that humans still live on Earth and have been able to do so with the use of a masking agent (to prevent XADA infection) developed by a Dr. Raymond Millar. However, the release of the masking agent has stopped and the humans in the complex cannot get any contact with Millar anymore. They tell Jake that there is more masking agent stored in a warehouse in the city. Avalon helps to defend the group of humans against a XADA attack and then continues to the warehouse to find the masking agent. After researching the warehouse Avalon meets a large XADA form called Terminatrix protecting the masking agent. Avalon successfully kills the large XADA and delivers the masking agent to the the humans. In return they tell the crew of The Nightwing about a research facility in Antarctica. The scientists in the facility should know the location of all the beacons on Earth which together are causing the attack signal. The next mission is then to find the scientists in Antarctica and the location of the attack beacons and destroy them. Chapter 2 Avalon Using the drop pod Avalon is transported to Antarctica to find the research facility and the scientists. Jonathan Up to this this point in the storyline Jonathan has observed the situation on Earth and is hunting down Dr. Raymond Millar and his wife Dr. Goldie Millar located in Antarctica. Jonathan was left on Earth after the war with XADA ended, and has been there now for approximately 20 years. On his way to the Silent Chamber Jonathan notices the Avalon. However, it is unknown to him who pilots the suit. He makes the comment to his robotic dog companion K-10 that it looks like the suit is remotely controlled. Avalon Avalon finds the research facility and meet the scientists and learns that the information regarding the location of the beacons is in the mainframe computer in another research facility located in Antarctica called Silent Chamber. Silent Chamber is an old research facility that used to belong to the Thandeous nation. In the facility the XADA and Thandeous own Warmech program was researched. During Avalon’s way to the Silent Chamber, the ‘neutral link’ between Avalon and Jake are hijacked once again. Jonathan To reach the Silent Chamber Jonathan needs to use a shuttle to transport him to the entrance. After finally reaching the outside of the facility containing the shuttle Jonathan is attacked by two Gemini XADA. This kind if spider-like XADA is a 'prime-ex' XADA and more "pure" than mutaforms because it is the direct offspring born from the AZA. Jonathan fights the two Gimini and eventually wins the fight. Once inside the facility Jonathan and K-10 discovers that power needs to be restored to the facility, and that locked doors need to be opened to gain access to the hangar bay. Jonathan reboots the power and with the help of K-10's technical expertise the doors are unlocked. At the hangar bay Jonathan and K-10 uses the shuttle to travel to Silent Chamber. Avalon After finally getting close to the Silent Chamber Avalon encounters a huge XADA called Emperon, the XADA is defeated and Avalon enters the Silent Chamber. Chapter 3 Avalon In the Silent Chamber Avalon’s mission is trying to find mainframe computer, and with the use of a hack drone, download the location of the XADA attack beacons. These attack beacons will then be bombarded by The Nightwing from orbit (to stop the AZA from reaching the rift, i.e. XADA invasion of the Tau system). On the way to the mainframe computer it is revealed that the masking agent developed by Raymind Millar in the Silent Chamber has an additional purpose, which is to gain control of the XADA and the XADA infection after a successful invasion of Gaia. It is found out that Thandeous is behind this plan, working with Raymond Millar (they have a grudge against Adrillia taking the planet Gaia). The masking agent will also be used to protect the moon Thandeous lives on. When Avalon reaches the mainframe and uses the hack drone, a computer virus is unleashed to The Nightwing and the locations of the beacons cannot be retrieved. Jonathan After entering the Silent Chamber Jonathan and K-10 has to slip through the security inside the research complex. Once deeper inside the facility a Kosama S.M. robotic security guard tries to prevent Jonathan from progressing further. Jonathan defeats the security guard and continues his journey. Avalon Eventually The Nightwing employs a firewall to stop the computer virus and the locations of the beacons are retrieved successfully. The Nightwing then commence to bomb the attack beacons on Earth, but finds out that it didn’t stop the attack signal. Apparently the location of one attack beacon was not downloaded to The Nightwing. Avalon therefore needs to find Goldie Millar in the Chamber and get the information. Jonathan Goldie Millar starts to "mind-talk" to Jonathan and K-10, and she reveals that Jonathan's nephew Jake is controlling Avalon. Jonathan and K-10 finally reaches Goldie Millar inside the Silent Chamber. She is partly mutated into a XADA form. Jonathan and Goldie starts to fight. However, in the middle of the fight Goldie starts to mutate into an even larger bizarre XADA form. She attacks Jonathan with a fatal hit, but K-10 interrupts and is destroyed. The explosion causes both Goldie and Jonathan to become wounded. Goldie quickly escapes deeper into the Silent Chamber. A badly wounded Jonathan starts to hunt her down. Avalon Avalon finds the large mutated XADA Goldie Millar and she attacks. For whatever reasons the masking agent wasn't working or the supply is empty and thus causing Goldie Millar's mutation. Eventually Avalon ends up killing her, and before she dies she says "our AZA once it reaches Gaia will attract all XADA in space and that we will always be able to find the humans due to the light scatter of the quantum drives". It becomes apparent she is controlled by XADA and something else talks through her (presumably the XADA queen on Earth). At this point in the game Jonathan shows up in his WM-2 Retrofit suit and meets Avalon, and they start to look for Raymond Millar together. Chapter 4 With the drop pod Jonathan and Avalon are transported to a base complex attached to a Volcano where Raymond Millar has hidden the final attack beacon (presumably the location was extracted from Goldie). However, Avalon goes first because Jonathan’s WM-2 suit is too weak to fight against Millar’s modified XADA in the base. We learn from Jonathan that Raymond Millar worked in the Silent Chamber before the XADA invasion on Earth, there he developed the masking agent. When the chamber was overrun by XADA the agent was still in an early prototype stage. The agent was then supplied to survivors with the help of artificial dog like robots (called K-9). Napoleon learns from agents on the space colony Cetos nearby Gaia that the Thandeous military (on the moon Thandeous) are in possession of quantum drives (i.e. can travel to Earth or develop advanced weapons) and plans to kill Raymond Millar and steal the technology he developed to control the XADA. They also want to gain possession of his masking agent. They will use this technology to start a war by infecting the human population on Gaia with XADA virus, and during the aftermath use the masking agent to gain control. This is all part of a bigger plan by Thandeous to find a better home (considering the Adrillia nation took Gaia for themselves). The Nightwing is now ordered to return and defend Gaia against a potential Thandeous invasion if Raymond Miller is successfully killed and the final attack beacon is destroyed, thus stopping the XADA attack signal. Jake and Diana aren't too worried because Thandeous doesn’t have any advanced military force. However, Jonathan says that Millar has been sending knowledge through transmissions to Thandeous about his XADA research and they might already have some kind of bio-weapons (presumable uncontrollable, considering they still do not possess the XADA controlling technology). The AZA now starts to conduct a gravitational climb and travel towards the rift nearby the surface of Earth. Eventually Avalon reaches Raymond Millar in the base and we learn that Millar is upset that the people of the Adrillia nation egoistically took the planet Gaia in the Tau system for themselves (while Thandeous got the moon with a harsher environment). However, Millar got betrayed by his own people (the Thandeous) in his plan and now stands alone. However, Millar has gone rogue and even used his XADA controlling technology to join his and the XADA queen's mind (the queen on Earth). At this point it becomes uncertain how much Millar is himself or is under influence by the XADA queen. Millar transforms to a large mutated XADA called Duja and attacks Avalon. Eventually Millar escapes and Avalon is transported to a nearby location where Millar was headed. Avalon eventually hunts down Millar which is now even more bizarrely mutated into a form called Rama. In addition to finding Millar, the shielded XADA queen is located in the same chamber Millar is hiding in. Avalon and Millar starts to fight, eventually Millar mutates again into a stronger form called Tyranus. After much fighting Avalon finally kills Millar. Jonathan mentions that the previous attack beacons were working as catalysts, and the XADA queen is the main source causing the attack signal controlling the XADA (and the AZA). The queen attacks Avalon and Jonathan, successfully hijacking the ‘neutral link’ between Avalon and Jack. This causes Jack to be unable to control Avalon. Jonathan attacks the queen and destroys the shield protecting her, the queen then quickly kills Jonathan. At the same time the AZA reaches the rift and enters the atmosphere of Gaia. Unable to control Avalon Jake sacrifices himself by self-detonating the fusion drive inside the Avalon suit, killing the unshielded XADA queen in the explosion and causing severe brain damage to himself. Because all sources causing the XADA attack signal are now destroyed the gateway rift ‘implodes’ and the AZA disappears from the atmosphere of Gaia (and most likely destroyed in the process). Post-game 72 hours later Jake wakes up in a hospital (presumable on the artificial habitat The Nightstar) and has now lost all mental signs of a human being and his physical body is instead controlled by an artificial intelligence. Meanwhile, broadcasted on television Napoleon is mentioned to have joined the Gaia council, and the President of Thandeous declares interplanetary war on Gaia. The End __NOEDITSECTION__ __FORCETOC__ Category:Storyline Category:Information Category:Implosion